Mary Christmas
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This poem is about the nativity, Mary's Christmas. Reviews are welcome.
1. Birth

Mary's p.o.v

Joseph's lantern revealed several different species of animals. Yeshua's impending arrival took my

focus off them. The contractions were coming so fast that Joseph didn't have time to unload

the donkey. He made a bed for me out of hay. Knowing I would need my strength later on, I

tried to sleep. Intense pressure down below jolted me awake. Just because God chose me, it

didn't mean I had a painless birth experience. Giving birth took a huge toll on my body. Prayer

and Joseph's encouraging words gave me strength. My son was worth the sacrifice in the end.


	2. Mary Christmas

Joseph's p.o.v

The nativity

Ongoing season of thanksgiving

Pleasurable delight

One sacred silent holy night

Embraceable hope

Mary Christmas

A different kind of genesis

Rivers of Jesus' blood

Your new found paradise

Enchanted Easter sunrise

Salvation is here to stay forever


	3. Sweet Noel

Mary's p.o.v

Justice and peace

Unfathomable desirable concepts

Ninety shades of pink

Obvious pillars of strength

Empty bottomless immeasurable depth

Length and width of eternity

Undetermined longevity

Sweet Noel

Images of the nativity

Original first celebrated Christmas

Noteworthy history

Extraordinary circumstances

X marks the spot where faith overcomes doubt

Take time out right now to shout and dance

Its the day for another second chance

Mistletoes lead the trail to providence

Even if grace is gone, there remains patience

Silence brings forth much needed solace

Sleeping comfortably, hope rests in a manger tonight


	4. Widow

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Scenario: What if Mary died giving birth to Jesus and Joseph was a single dad?

Mary's p.o.v

Exhausted, my body can no longer hold the baby. The time has come for me to give birth. I relax my

muscles as I begin to squat and push. Joseph helps me to deliver our son. I keep my eyes on a

star in which is starting to appear above the horizon. Losing consciousness, I collapse in my

beloved's arms. He provides extra strength and body support for me. "Push, Mary, Push!" he

stresses. Water combined with blood soaks my gown. Loud, screams give a voice to my

discomfort. God does nothing about my pain or sorrow. Angels direct me toward a bright

white light where I feel the warmth of the sun. My spirit and flesh part ways for good. My

husband and newborn son remain lost in limbo.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scenario: Terribly ill, Joseph rests on his deathbed. Mary is his nurse.

Joseph's p.o.v

Here I rest on my warm bed

One day, not now, I will fly away for good

Why must you drown yourself in sorrow?

I long for tomorrow

Stay with me and take care of me if you must

Here I rest on my deathbed

Adversity might bring forth serenity and tranquility

Right on time, you come bearing a special treat


	5. Halfway up the mountain top

Joseph's p.o.v

Halfway up the mountaintop,

your heavenly Father pulls you

further away from me. Briefly,

you crawl back into my arms and

dreams. The promise of

living forever Lasts as long

as today. I pray you may thrive

in peace with or without me by your side.

Halfway up the mountaintop,

I embrace Yahweh's special

assignment for me. Laid to

rest underneath the grass,

everything that I will miss.


	6. The Beauty of Crosses

Mary's p.o.v

Holy atonement, cement imprinted words,

a self-fulfilling prophecy. The beauty of

crosses, wasted sacrificial innocence.

You trade in your golden scepter for a crown of

thorns. Blood cruising down your legs

and thighs promises healing for the brokenhearted.

In a world where birth and death collide, hold

your breath no more. Go ahead and take the

lead, just give up the ghost. Among all people, I was the one

who loved you the most in sprite of the heavy cost.


	7. Deep Hidden Hollow Parts

Jesus' p.o.v

Deep hidden hollow parts,

numerous invincible scars on

your heart. The cross echoes

my love for you. I care enough

to remove any communication

barriers. Deep hidden hollow

parts, your twisted schemes

serve as a silent cry for help.

I forgive you for being emotionally

and physically distant.


End file.
